cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jose de la Xolo
Jose de la Xolo '''(or simply '''Jose or de la Xolo) is the main antagonist of the episode The Curse of the Werewolf in the Black Lion franchise. Jose is an arrogant and classy poacher who is greedily determined to have Sadie's hand in marriage but only for her wealth. His obsession for Sadie's money turns Jose into a ruthless and violent villain when he learns that Sadie is happily married to a mechanic named Theron Davis who is secretly known as the Werewolf. Background Jose de la Xolo was one of Sadie's friends back in college. He loved and respected Sadie through his five years of college. Since he loved Sadie very much, he also proposed to her but after graduating from college, he went on camping trip with Preston and during his times in the forest, he became a famous hunter. He continued his hunting career for years and years. Sometime during his hunting career, he learned that Sadie had moved into a new mansion with a lot of money. That's when Jose decided to propose to her, learning that she has a lot more money than she did before. Development When the storywriter was searching through some DreamWork Villains, he looked at ''Wallace and Gromit, the Curse of the Were-Rabbit ''and read about it. What caught the storywriter's attention was the film's main villain, Victor Quartermaine. He went to another wikia and did a little background research on Victor. Victor's goals, personality traits and role in the film, inspired the storywriter to create a Halloween story, similar to the Aardman film. Design The storywriter decided to make Jose, Hispanic and be a greedy and snobbish aristocrat. Jose's dog breed was inspired by the Mexican Hairless Dog, Xoloitzcuintli dog or Xolo for short. Personality Jose is incredibly arrogant and egotistical. While his enemies consider him the villain, the townspeople consider Jose, "the town hero." He enjoys the popularity and the attention (especially from the women). Jose classifies himself as an aristocrat who is superior than anyone else, even people who are poor and unfortunate. He is overconfident by immediately asking Sadie for her hand in marriage and thinking that she's still single after all those years. By having a large ego and high arrogance, Jose underestimates his enemies thinking that they won't be able to defeat him no matter how strong or highly skilled they are. As shown by Jose's temper and phobia of lower-class people, he is shown to have a clear distaste for people who are born of a low class as he not only wanted to murder Theron not only to gain Sadie's wealth through marriage but as he simply dislikes him for being of low-class despite. While having those egotistical and sadistic personality traits, Jose isn't unintelligent or ignorant. He's actually cunning and exceptionally intelligent because after learning that the Werewolf is his rival, Theron, Jose knew that this could be a perfect opportunity to be rid of his rival and to be married to Sadie. Jose is one of the Wooten villains who doesn't give up his goals that easily. When he learned that Sadie was married, he would still do anything to achieve his goals, even if he has to do it by force. Jose is overconfident and puts a lot of confidence in his plans. He hoped to gain Sadie's wealth and kill Theron without any interference whatsoever. Physical appearance Jose is a Xoloitzcuintle dog with light-brown skin. He wears a grey trench coat with a black handkerchief and a light suit. He wears black boots and gloves to go with it. Powers and abilities * '''Dog Physiology: '''Jose is an anthropomorphic dog. * '''Excellent Marksmanship: '''Throughout the entire episode, Jose is shown to be very skilled in shooting. * '''High-Level Intellect: '''As mentioned before, Jose is cunning and surprisingly intelligent. He's also a master manipulator. ** '''Master Manipulator: '''After learning that his rival was the Werewolf, he knew this could be a perfect opportunity to be rid of his rival and have Sadie's hand in marriage. Before doing that, he manipulated Sadie into giving him permission to kill the Werewolf. * '''Expert Fighter: '''Even though Jose wasn't able to fight Theron before his transformation began, he used to be an expert fighter in high school. * '''Athletic Strength: '''Jose is shown to have powerful strength. * '''Agility: '''Jose also has powerful speed. Appearances The Curse of the Werewolf Jose is seen at the Davis Mansion with a bouquet of roses and with Preston. He learns that Sadie is married to Theron, who is a mechanic. Jose is blatantly disgusted to learn that his friend was married to a mechanic. However, Sadie decides to let Jose meet Theron who is seen with Matthew and Plumette. He immediately acts rude and sadistic towards Theron while his friend Preston treats Matthew the same way. As he and Preston left the mansion, Theron grew a dislike of Jose along with Matthew and Rebecca. After Theron was bitten on the arm by an alien wolf, an unknown beast began to destroy people's backyards and it became a threat to the park parade with Sadie as the Park Parade Queen. During the town meeting, Jose suggests that they kill the beast. Matthew, Rebecca, and Theron quickly disagree because they thought if they try to kill the beast, it'll become more dangerous and threatening. Mayor Deer agreed with Matthew, Rebecca, and Theron's idea. Jose was bitterly disappointed in not being able to kill the beast that when Theron tried to give Sadie a kiss, he tripped him and was humiliated in front of townspeople. Matthew and Rebecca help Theron up and scold Jose on his rude treatment towards Theron. Jose casually disagreed with that claim and left the chapel. For the next two days, Matthew and Rebecca having a complicated time trying to find the beast and while they were doing that, Theron began to act strange. He grew an increased appetite for meat than any of kind of food, he grew more facial hair, and he showed up in the woods nude. That's when Matthew and Rebecca went to the CPD to ask Officer Wolfton some questions about Theron's "condition." Meanwhile, Theron was at the Davis Mansion helping Sadie unpack some boxes. After unpacking all the boxes, Sadie showed Theron, the meat locker, much to his overjoy and amusement. Matthew and Rebecca stopped Theron from eating the large T-Bone steak by shooting in the butt with a tranquilizer gun. As they left the house, Jose was in the bushes glaring at Theron, that's when he made up the road block and chopped down three trees to confront Theron on "stealing" his wife, his mansion and money. Just as Jose was about to fight Theron, he began to transform into the monster. Jose watched in terror as he became the Werewolf. After Matthew and Rebecca drove away, Jose told Preston that this could be a perfect opportunity to get Sadie's hand in marriage. He immediately went to the chapel to ask Mayor Deer, how he can kill the Werewolf. He gave Jose, four silver bullets to kill the Werewolf. Two days later, Theron's werewolf symptoms became worse since there were some fangs, ears, claws, and a tail were on Theron as a human. Once Sadie left the Wooten Mansion in tears, Jose appeared with his new rifle and the silver bullets. He thought he shot down the Werewolf but it was actually Matthew and Rebecca in a female werewolf costume. He then learned that the Werewolf is heading towards the park parade. To keep Matthew and Rebecca from interfering with his plan, he traps them in a cage and heads down to the park parade with Preston. Eventually, Matthew and Rebecca escaped the cage with help from Lil' Wolf and Robo. While they were making their way to the park parade to save Theron and Sadie. Jose failed to kill Theron with the last three silver bullets (since he used them to cause Dogmobile to crash). He then realized that any item that's silver can kill Theron. He tried to use the silver trophy but Sadie refused to let Theron. Seeing that Jose is harassing his wife and not listening to her protests. He angrily throws Jose into the water and then takes Sadie up to the meat locker. While they're up there, Theron reveals his identity to Sadie and Rebecca comes up to make sure her parents are okay. Jose comes up to the meat locker with an antique blunderbuss gun and reveals his true colors and plans to Sadie. Shockingly surprised with his plan to kill her husband and marry her for her money and mansion, she berates Jose on his greedy and murderous behavior. Jose realizes that even though he can't have Sadie's money or mansion, he can still murder Theron. Sadie hits Jose in the left eye with a lantern, permanently spraining it. He traps Sadie and Rebecca in a cage to keep them from interfering with his plans. While trying to kill Theron, Jose breaks his legs, giving him a limp in the process. Meanwhile, Matthew fights Preston and successfully defeats. He then heads his way to save Theron from Jose. He stops the sharp silver trophy from killing Theron. Angry with his failure, Jose quickly grabs an antique sword from a knight in shining armor and chased Theron up to the tower, where the two rivals fought. Sadie and Rebecca are freed by Matthew and they headed to the tower. As Theron climbed up the tower, he cut the sides of it by using his claws. Gaspard saw the tower about to fall down, so he got Theron off the tower at to safety but Jose jumped off the tower and pointed his revolver at Matthew and Theron. As he's about to kill Matthew and the Davis ladies, the tower begins crack and finally topples down. Jose sees the collapsing tower, instead of running, he stands there, waiting to accept his fate. The tower violently crushes Jose to death. Alternate ending Just like in the Aardman film, Jose was originally going to be defeated by the heroes. Jose was knocked unconscious by Sadie. While unconscious, Matthew and Rebecca put Jose in a werewolf costume and pushed him outside of the tent, where he was mistaken for the Werewolf. Unfortunately, for Jose, he can't seem to unzip the costume. Just then, the city folk spots "the Werewolf" and chases him out of Columbia along with a hairless Preston. Category:Article of the week Category:Dogs Category:Hispanic characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Villains Category:Wooten characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Hunters Category:Main antagonists Category:TV Animation characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Poachers Category:Bosses Category:Wooten Villains Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first